


Gratitude

by 12snails



Category: Banshee (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Hero Worship, M/M, Mentioned Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snails/pseuds/12snails
Summary: Kai is thankful for Burton. Burton is thankful for Kai. Very thankful.





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> How the fuck was there nothing for Proctor and Burton? I am righting this wrong and hope someone out there enjoys this.

It was an unusual sight; Burton, naked on his hands and knees. He was on Kai’s bed and he stared down at the fine comforter, gripping at it in preparation and absolute silence.

Kai had contemplated ordering Burton to put the bonnet on, as so many others before him had, but it didn’t seem right. Not this time. This wasn’t for Kai. The thought was tempting though—Kai knew his loyal right-hand man would _never_ say no to him.

By the time Kai was pushing his cock into Burton’s tight, slicked hole, Burton’s knuckles were white in anticipation of what was to come. The man wasn’t disappointed; he’d seen Kai’s erection before on quite a few occasions and knew it would more than fill him up.

Burton grunted at the sensation of it all, but tried to keep quiet for now. At this point in the game, he knew what his boss liked. He _knew_ that as Kai sped up his thrusts, he should sing his praises by moaning in appreciation as if to say, “ _Yes, sir, yes. Please, sir, keep fucking me. I deserve this. I need this. Thank you, sir._ ”

Burton didn’t have to say it though. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward to rest the side of his head against the soft bedding and let the pleasured groans escape his lips.

Yet, even Burton didn’t expect to soon feel Kai reaching under him, massaging at the spot where his cock should have been. Kai _knew_ he was wounded there, that some would think he was perhaps broken in some way, but the older man didn’t seem to care. Truly, this night was for Burton and the excellent job he’d done.

His boss was breathing as heavy as before, and if Burton had bothered to look, he would have seen a fond smile _almost_ on Kai’s face. It was much more than most got.

Kai continued to rub at what was left of Burton’s scarred prick as he fucked into him quickly, knowing orgasm was approaching. He could feel the heat continuing to build in his groin, and knew that despite everything, Burton was close to release too. The man under him let out sounds of pleasure and his thighs shook in a trademark way Kai knew all too well.

“Fuck!” Kai cursed breathlessly as he began to come, continuing to thrust into Burton with rough movements, driving his come deep into the other man. Later, when Burton would clean himself, Kai wanted him to remember what his boss did.

Burton shivered as he felt Kai coming inside of him, ejaculate leaking from his entrance, and the fact Kai continued to work his fingers around his scarred cock produced a cry from the man. A cry that was all the thanks Kai needed. This night was _not_ for him.

The pair collapsed onto the bed with Kai on top of Burton for just a moment before he pulled out of him to lie on his back now.

Kai studied Burton’s expressions, watching as his breathing slowed, and it pleased Kai to see a smile on his right-hand man’s face. It was a smile Kai had only seen when Burton was making a kill or about to. That fact should have bothered Kai, but instead, he felt _pride_ at having made Burton smile in such a way for _him_.

“Thank you, sir.” Kai nodded and inhaled deeply as he glanced up at the ceiling.


End file.
